Talk:The Lost Legend of Lavastorm
Be prepared to kill lots of goblins for the first part of this quest. It's an uncommon quest item. LordSeneschal 16:19, 22 April 2008 (UTC) When I went to kill the The Castigator he wasnt there, but three other mobs were - one was a punisher of Thyr. Just to kill time - I killed that pack, and I got the Circlet of The Castigator off the punisher. So try killing everything even if you dont see The Castigator user:Mirinesse 18 May 2008 Onyxlam has a place holder called a Solomite Collosus, however when I killed him I got the update anyway. Timbowling 16:09, 28 May 2008 (UTC)Tim Bowling Confirmed, the updates for all 4 of the final nameds come off of their placeholders as well as the nameds. Tknarr :Steps for killing the named monsters are now updated to include the placeholders for each as possible kill targets.--Kodia 11:44, 2 July 2008 (UTC) RE: the copy and paste boxes at the top... The 4 "please take a moment to copy..." boxes at the top of this page don't seem necessary any more. I had a look at editing the page and removing them myself, but they don't seem to actually appear in the source anywhere? - Bekkr 04:28, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Whoops, never mind. I'm very silly and didn't read the notice on the home page. - Bekkr 04:28, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Catapult Access? From step #9: '' Karysin in Zek, the Orcish Wastes -- ( -192, -25, -553 ) * If you have access, use the catapult to DFC and backtrack to Karysin's remains.'' Could someone let me know what this "catapult access" is and/or the related quest? -- Mehtuus 02:46, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Catapult access is flying from the dock fort to just outside DFC. NPC starter is in the dock fort and the quest he gives is . Janze-Nek Coms 07:51, 5 August 2008 (UTC) I just updated the numbers on the main page. Sakshale (talk) 00:48, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Banners Do I have to keep the banners in my inventory, or can I trash them once I pick them up? Fatespeaker of Thyr I had to kill the flamestalkers in the room ... there were 4 of them .. to get the fatespaker to spawn Saytawe Lord Crana OK, Lord Crana, How do I get to him? I can get to the room, that has the elvator, but no way to get the elevator to the top, any idea's :If i remember right you have to right klick on a panel in the room on the left or right side of the door to send the lift up or down. You can pick that by right klicking on the panel. -- 17:50, September 8, 2009 (UTC) There is a panel on the left inside frame on the 2nd floor. Zoom all the way out while standing on the edge of the elevator so you can operate it. Right mouse click and select up. Boulderings You are supposed to find bouldering guards at the broken lavastorm spire, but now the spire is fixed and there isn't any. Is there an alternate you can kill? -- 20:32, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :They're no longer at the spire, but the bouldering guards are nearby (a bit to the east, IIRC) -- SOE just moved them over a bit when the spire became the site of activity that it is. Next time I'm in that area I'll try to get a loc to update the article. --lordebon 22:08, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :The boulderings in the box canyon with the dormant rumblers also drop the item--Blin 01:43, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :new place for Tyrok and bouldering guards is -576.35, -44.50, -549.35 Better directions for Weldin's bones in TS K so the directions to Weldin need updating, and the caveat "dead ends don't count" is bogus and just gets you lost. The area is grey and you're looking for grey bones, and the waypoint wisp doesn't help bc for some reason it didn't show up for me. So if you're doing HQ's you already know where the druzaic shrine is, let's start there, but if you want more, look for Miner Rozcsko, use that tunnel entrance. At EACH fork in the tunnel go: L, R, L, R, R, then follow the long tunnel to the end, back up a bit, and search the ground in front of you for the gray on gray bones. You're looking for a long tunnel that was to the right of a sharp outcrop of rock like an axe head. You'll see, when you see the sharp outcrop, you'll recognize the second time. * the loc for the bones is ( 856,-32,1063 ). They are next to a cluster of five rocks on the floor near the end of the tunnel. Sakshale (talk) 00:58, September 7, 2014 (UTC) seek out the bones of the 10 knights of Flame that were sent out across the Shattered Lands detailed information: #seek out the bones of the 10 knights of Flame that were sent out across the Shattered Lands #*'Narisin' in -- #**Swim into the hidden Bloodsaber cave accessed from the pond in . The bones are on the right hand side of the small outcrop of dry land. Quickest route is to use a Spire porter as it is very close to the Antonica spire. #*'Desdarn' in the -- The Antonica Spire can be used to port across to the CL Spire if you wish. #**These remains are found in the mini-cemetery next to the respawn tent just East of the . #*'Weldin' in -- #**The remains of Weldin are deep within the Roekillik caves which have entrances on a few sides of the peninsula on the beach by the giants. This is in the South-West corner of the map. Follow the shoreline from the Coldwind Station Griffon Tower, the first cave entrance -- that you come to you will need to take these turns (immediate dead ends are not counted) once inside the caves to find the bones: LEFT, RIGHT, RIGHT, RIGHT. In the second entrance you need to go LEFT, RIGHT, RIGHT. In the third entrance (where the druzaic shrine appears) you need to go LEFT, LEFT. #*'Hogosh' in -- #** You will find his skeleton inside the , which despite its name is on the Eastern Side of the Forest *It's called the West Bear Cave because there are two caves, and it's the western one of the two*. The bear 28^ spawns directly on top of the skeleton. #*'Karysin' in -- #** If you have , use the catapult to and backtrack to Karysin's remains which are laying on the Bridge of Zek just outside of the area in which you will find the Deathfist Citadel. #** You can now use the transport mount to the 'Bridge of Zek' if you haven't done the above quest or prefer horse riding to being lobbed through the air! #*'Jartellin' in -- #**This skeleton is inside the Lamia Cave at . You can see the cave entrance from the dock at . Once in the cave go to ( -360, 0.53, 624 ) near an alluring Lamia with small barrel at her feet, turn LEFT. At ( -417, -4.59, 609 ) there's small crate with lantern on top, a shovel and a wheelbarrow nearby. Turn RIGHT. A Lamia camps on top of the bones. #*'Edgarin' in -- #**Northeast of the entrance to the , it's just south of the , half way between the entrance and the pond. The bones blend in nicely with the ground. NOTE: Vaz`Gok The Cursed 55^^^* Epic (x4) spawns somewhat nearby next to the East shore. #*'Mortanis' in -- #**Go through the Bitterwind Trench passage and straight across the Jagged Plains. Once you are on the opposite wall and facing the passage, look to your left and you will see a leaning ice block. The bones are in the open space under the block. #*'Liantis' in -- #** This location is just through the first mountain pass (into the same valley that houses ) and at the bottom of a small crevice. The skeleton is skewered on a spear that is stuck vertically into the ground. The crevice is filled with spiders that like to hide. #*'Usalin' in -- #** His bones are laying next to some boulders in the open area just past the underground . --When you exit the cave from the temple, follow the left side of the zone and it will take you to his bones. --Alternatively, take the mount to Solusek Valley and it's a short, fairly easy run from there.